


Touchy Feely

by celticheart72



Series: Captain Cold's Warm Heart [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Birthday Party, Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: When Ray flirts with Abigail on her birthday because he is unaware of her relationship with Snart it forces her to examine her years with Captain Cold. She expresses concern about Snart's feelings for her and he reassures her in his own way.





	Touchy Feely

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Woon for the inspiration and hooking me on Legends of Tomorrow. I never would have watched it or fallen head over heels for Snart were it not for her influence. That being said this came out of my distress from the end of the first season and I needed Snart's version of fluff. It's heavily influenced by the last two episodes of season 1.
> 
> This one is an OC because there is a potential I'll return to writing bits of their story.

“Hey Abi.”

When you looked up from your book you found Ray coming your way with a mini cupcake in each hand. You tilted your head to the side and squinted your eyes in confusion. “Hey Ray.”

Holding out his hand, he offered you one of the cupcakes with a smile. “Happy Birthday.”

You let out a wry laugh. “Thank you.”

“I thought maybe we could eat our cupcakes and take a walk?”

Hesitating for a second you studied his earnest face. “I’m not sure Len would appreciate that too much, Ray.”

He looked a little startled. “Why would Snart care?”

How could he not know, you thought to yourself? Then you realized that the _only_ time you and Len ever acted remotely like a couple in front of anyone was when it was just the two of you with Mick. Even then there was minimal affection between you.

“Ray, Len and I have been together for ten years. I’m flattered but I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” He bounced his shoulders and offered you the cupcake anyway. “Still, you’re my friend and it’s your birthday. This is for you.”

You took it with a sincere smile and sat across from him eating your birthday cupcake listening to him talk about upgrades to his ATOM suit. All while realizing you weren’t even sure how Len really felt about you. _He_ hadn’t said happy birthday and you woke up in the same bed with him.

Not long after, you were laying on said bed facing the wall while agonizing over your years with Leonard Snart. Wondering, really wondering, if he did love you, care for you even?

You met by accident on a bank job eleven years ago when he and Mick were trying to get into a vault. They were baffled when you showed up and phased right into it bringing out the jewels they’d been trying to get to. Leonard saw the benefit of having a partner who could go right through walls and after a few successful jobs asked you to join them.

Both of you had troubled pasts. Despite that, or maybe because of it, something connected between you and a relationship eventually developed.

There was never a lot of open affection with Leonard Snart. He was a good listener though. And when you cuddled into him at night after more amorous activities he didn’t object. Nor did he push you away if you went to him for comfort and needed to be held.

As you thought over all of those things you realized with the exception of sex you tended to be the one to initiate them.

You told him you loved him on occasion and he never said it back. Though he did seem to return the sentiment. He was more of an express by action type of guy.

Now you wondered if that was all in your head.

“Kitten?” That drawl of his always melted your insides. And he knew it.

“Yeah Len?” You didn’t bother to roll over and after a few seconds of silence heard the door slide shut.

“Why are you pouting in our bed?”

“I’m not pouting.”

“ _Fine_. You’re not pouting then.” His tone told you he didn’t believe it.

Sighing you rolled slightly to look at him. “Do you know what today is?”

“Do you mean, did I forget that it’s your birthday?” He lifted an eyebrow when you didn’t say anything and came to stand next to the bed by your hip. “ _No_ , I did not.”

“Ray gave me a cupcake. Wanted me to go for a walk with him.” You watched his eyes while you spoke, they pinched letting you know that he wasn’t happy with your revelation.

“And what did you tell the boy scout?” Len actually looked a little concerned.

“I told him we’d been together for the last ten years and he was quite surprised.”

Len leaned over your legs, effectively trapping you in place. His blue eyes studied his hands.

“We are together, aren’t we?” Your voice was quiet, uncertain.

Those eyes jumped up to yours. “I am here, _aren’t_ I?”

Tears threatened and you looked away from him, squeezing your eyes shut to try to stop them. “Are you?”

“Abigail, you know I don’t _do_ touchy feely. If you need to ask me something, then ask.” His tone softened near the end, letting you know he recognized you were hurting, and he was the source.

You looked back at him, tears rolling down your cheeks. “Do you love me?” 

He pressed his lips together and gave you a serious look. “What makes you think that I don’t?”

“You’ve never said it. Never given me any definitive indication you feel the same way.”

Leonard looked back down at his hands again and was quiet for a long time before he moved to sit next to your hip. He held out the silver ring he sometimes wore on his right pinky, you never even noticed him take it off.

“What’s this for?”

His chin dropped to his chest and he lifted his eyes to yours. “I’ve been meaning to give it to you for some time now.”

Leonard dropped it in your palm when you held out your hand.

“I thought it wasn’t a keepsake, Len?”

“It was the first job we had together after you joined Mick and I. Of course it is.”

“So, what does it mean for us?”

He was silent.

“Is this your way of telling me you do love me?”

He laced his fingers together and smirked. “Perhaps.”

You moved to put the ring on your right ring finger.

He shook his head. “Wrong finger.”

When you put the ring on your left hand, he reached out to grasp your fingers. Running the pad of his thumb over the ring he looked back up to you. “Don’t ever doubt how I feel. I may not tell you. I may not show it in the way you need. But don’t ever doubt it.”

You nodded and lifted your other hand to wipe tears from your cheek. His followed and he used his thumb to trace your cheekbone.

“Come on.” He stood up and held out his hand which you took so he could help you off the bed. “Jax has convinced everyone you need a surprise birthday party. So indulge the kid and act surprised.”

He didn't let go of your hand while you walked to the kitchen area of the Waverider. Before you could get to the door he tugged you back until you stumbled into his chest. Tilting your head back you looked up at him and gasped when he leaned down to press a searing kiss to your lips.

He nipped your bottom lip before releasing you. "Remember to act surprised, kitten."

* * *

When you walked into the kitchen area the entire team was there yelling 'Happy Birthday' with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Mick just mumbled it and ambled over to stand next to Len who leaned in the doorway, arms and ankles crossed.

"Thought we didn't do birthdays?" Mick said to his partner.

Len had a different kind of smile on his face, not his usual half smirk, while he watched you. That vanished when he turned to look at Mick. "We don't."

The larger man studied his partner's face for a minute. "You knew if you let it drop that it was Abi's birthday the kid would want to do something."

"It was merely a slip of the tongue."

"You don't have those."

" _No_ , I do not. And you're _not_ going to tell her."

Mick's only response was to grumble and walk away, back to pick through the food Jax had Gideon produce. Len remained in the doorway, quietly watching the woman he loved enjoy her birthday for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at too-many-fanfiction-fandoms where I sometimes take requests.


End file.
